


Undercover Spy

by hi_its_me



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Lashton - Freeform, Lashton Hemwin, M/M, Spy - Freeform, Undercover, Undercover Spy, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_its_me/pseuds/hi_its_me
Summary: Louis is the leader of a criminal gang. Harry is the leader of an investigation team.Louis, Liam, Niall and Ashton are the gang.Harry, Calum and Michael are the investigation team.Luke is Michael's little brother.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

"Luke! Hurry up! You're gonna be late for school!" Michael yells. Luke comes running down the stairs with his backpack slinging on one shoulder. With a sigh, Michael follows Luke to the front door of the apartment. "Goodbye, Mikey. See you later!" Luke waves and continues to make his way down the hallway. Michael and Luke are living together in one apartment at the apartment building that belongs to the Secret Spy Organisation(SSO). The SSO works together with the Australian Police to catch criminals all over the country. Harry and Calum, Michael's colleagues, have their home in the same building.

After Michael has finished his breakfast, he decides to leave. He arrives 5 minutes too early at the part of the building where he works. Natalie, the lady at the desk, opens the door for him so he does not have to wait. "Morning Clifford." Calum walks in. "Goodmorning to you too, Cal." Michael sits down behind his desk. "So? Do we have a new assignment? I mean, ever since Harry has gone undercover, we've only been doing that. It's getting boring." the kiwi guy sighs, letting himself fall back in the chair. "Patience, Calum." Michael snickers. Then, the door to the office opens again and both men are surprised to see their colleague. "Harry? What are you doing here? Weren't you undercover at that High School?" Michael questions his friend. "Yeah, but I found a lead and a teacher was getting way too close to knowing who I truly am, so I had to quit. But, we still got this lead we need to follow." Harry smiles brightly. "That's great! Well done Harry!" Mr Thompers walks in - their boss.

Harry takes his seat as well. "Tell us what the lead is." Calum demands, wanting to do some exciting work today. "I found this guy at the school. He's really suspicious. His name is Derek Marken, he said. But, I did some digging and found out his real name. It's Louis Tomlinson." Calum and Michael nod, looking at the picture of the brown-haired guy. "We need to find his address." Michael said. Calum immediately starts typing some things on the computer. "Found it. Or well, he's registered at a not-too-good-looking house in the outskirts of Perth." Calum shows the photo to the other guys. "Seems pretty abandoned." Harry concludes. "I know right." Michael chimes in.

# Somewhere else in Australia #

"Louis, look at this. I think they found you, us." Ashton speaks up, turning his laptop to the leader of the group. "Oh, sh*t. What do we do now?" Liam starts pacing around. "Keep calm, Li. Maybe I can hack their system or something." Ashton turns the laptop back to himself. "Who are the people working on this case?" Louis asks. "Three people, it says. Calum Hood, Michael Clifford and Harry Styles." the hazel-eyed guy sums up. "Give me some information on them, please." Louis sits down next the hacker of the gang. "Calum Hood is 23 years old. Lives alone. Has been working for the SSO ever since he graduated," Ashton tells. "Michael Clifford is 22 years old. Lives with someone. And he has been working for the SSO after his graduation, as well." Ashton informs the others about the green-eyed person. "Harry Styles is 23 years old. Lives alone. He started working for the SSO two years after he graduated." Louis nods. "Wait, did you say that Clifford-person does not live alone?" the blue-eyed guy questions his friend. "Uh yeah. All the information I can find here is that he shares an apartment with his brother Luke Clifford."


	2. Chapter 2

“Can you search for some more information about Luke Clifford?” Louis asks while standing up and walking towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water. “Um sure.” Ashton answers to his friend. After several minutes, some information pops up. “Want to hear what I found?” the hazel-eyed guy asks the brown-haired one. “Tell me all about him.” Louis sits down next to Ashton again. “He attends Sydney High School. He is 15 years old. And after his parents died, he moved in with his older brother Michael. He has blonde hair, blue eyes and has little social media.” the hazel-eyed man sums up. “Can you hack into the system of his school? If we know his schedule, we can plan the kidnapping.” Louis reasons the question. “Yes, hold on for a second,” Ashton says with his eyes focused on the screen of his laptop. “What day do we want to do the kidnapping?” Ashton asks his friend. “Tomorrow, which would be Friday.” Louis answers. “On Friday’s, he’s finished with school at 14:20.” 

# The next day #

“Get up, Liam! We need to run through some last details!” Niall screams in front of Liam’s bedroom door. “Yeah yeah! I’ll be down in a minute!” the man yells back through the closed door. “Ash? Are you ‘wake yet?” a knock is heard on the door of Ashton’s room. “I’m almost done!” the hazel-eyed guy says while grabbing one of his blue bandana’s to tie around his dirty blonde curls. Before he leaves his room, Ashton takes one last look in the mirror. Black skinny jeans with a few rips at the knees, black combat boots and a soft pink coloured sweatshirt. After he has grabbed his phone, he leaves his bedroom. Downstairs, in the kitchen, Louis and Niall have already started eating breakfast. Ashton joins them at the table. Soon, Liam comes down as well and they go over all the final details for the kidnapping.

The gang spends the next hours at the house, preparing and planning. After lunch, the four guys leave their shared house. They drive to Sydney High School. They arrive around 14:10 in front of the school. Not much time goes by before the bell rings, signalling Luke’s classes are finished. “Everyone knows the plan?” Louis asks. The other three nod. “Good.”

For the next few minutes, they keep waiting for the blue-eyed boy to walk outside the building. “Is that him?” Niall suggests as he looks through the tinted window of the van. “That’s him.” Liam assures. Ashton drives the vehicle out of the parking spot and with a slow pace, they start following the boy with the van. When they pass Luke, Niall opens a door and pulls the 15-year-old inside. The boy named Luke moves around in the arms of Niall, trying to get out of the grip. Hopeless tears made their way down his cheeks and fear is raging inside his sky blue eyes. Niall holds the blonde-haired tight to him. 

After five minutes of muffled screams and trying to get away, Luke finally has calmed down. Niall holds the boy to his chest while he pets his messy, blonde hair softly. Then, Luke looks up and his eyes meet the blue eyes which belong to one of his kidnappers. Not much time passes, but Luke falls asleep. All the screaming and trashing have worn him out completely. The boy’s head rests on Niall’s shoulder while he breaths in a steady rhythm. The car roars over the highway to another city.


	3. Chapter 3

“Guys, we need to make a quick stop at the supermarket since we’re running out of bread, milk and more things.” Louis speaks up. “I’ll pull over at the next one.” Ashton says. At the next exit of the highway, they stop at a grocery store to get some food. “Niall, is it alright if you stay in the car with Luke?” Louis asks. “It’s fine.” Niall replies. Louis nods and the other two guys get out of the car as well. While the group is inside the store, not much happens at the car. Niall watches the almost empty parking lot as Luke continues to sleep in silence. “We’re back.” Ashton gets in the car behind the steering wheel again. The other two guys also get in and they proceed their way to the house.

Half an hour passes and the car stops in front of a house a few streets away from the main road of the village. “Luke. Luke? Wake up.” Niall whispers to the younger boy while shaking him carefully. The three others already got out of the vehicle to bring the bought groceries inside the house. It’s only Niall and Luke left in the car. The blond-haired boy opens his eyes slowly, adjusting them to the bright sunlight outside. The way Luke looks at Niall, carves a crack in the older guy’s heart. A sad and frightened expression is all the 15-year-old’s face shows.

“Come, we need to go inside. The rest is already inside, waiting for us.” Niall says. With a light grip on Luke’s hand, he tugs him out of the backseat of the car. As they walk up to the front door of the house, the older guy notices the blonde boy is trembling a bit. “Calum down. It’s gonna be alright. Don’t be afraid - we won’t hurt you.” Niall feels slight guilt creeping in. Even though he tries to calm the teenager down, it does not seem to help one thing. Niall pulls him inside and closes the door behind them. Leading Luke through the small hallway, they walk into the living room with the kitchen attached. When they enter the room, the 15-year-old is getting more anxious. Fear returns inside his eyes.

All of the other gang members are already seated on two couches in the room. Niall sits Luke down next to him on one of the couches. Louis is sitting on a chair opposite the couch with a few meters apart. He looks at Luke with a somewhat emotionless face. Ashton and Liam are sitting on the other couch which stands close to the window.

“Okay, Luke. I’ve created a few important rules for you to follow,” Louis starts off. By saying that, he breaks the silence in the living room. “You will follow these rules, if not, there will be consequences. Got it?” Luke nods with still a feared look on his face. “The first rule: you always answer in honesty when one of us ask you something. The second rule: do as we tell you without less struggle as possible. And the third and last rule for now: if you want something or want to go somewhere, you’ll have to ask one of us.” Louis finishes with his eyes focused on the boy.


End file.
